Extraños en un Tren
by Senpay
Summary: Yuuri mira al suelo, botines de terciopelo resaltando sobre todos los zapatos negros de charol. Sus ojos suben lentamente, yendo de jeans oscuros a un suéter pastel. Este nuevo pasajero pasa una mano por su cabello plateado, y Yuuri, apenado, toca su propio cabello, sintiendo los nudos en sus mechones húmedos. [Victuuri] [AU] [One-Shot]


_**Sinopsis:** Yuuri mira al suelo, botines de terciopelo resaltando sobre todos los zapatos negros de charol. Sus ojos suben lentamente, yendo de jeans oscuros a un suéter pastel. Este nuevo pasajero pasa una mano por su cabello plateado, y Yuuri, apenado, toca su propio cabello, sintiendo los nudos en sus mechones húmedos._

 _(O bien, en dónde Yuuri conoce a Victor en el tren y su belleza lo distrae tanto que se pierde su parada.)_

 _[Train AU] [Victuuri]_

* * *

 **Extraños en un Tren**

* * *

Que esté lloviendo no sorprende a Yuuri. Tampoco le sorprende haber perdido el tren y tener que esperar quince minutos para el siguiente. La vida es una serie de eventos carentes de sorpresa cuando tienes mala suerte. Se quita el beanie mojado de la cabeza — su cabello está mojado, también. ¿Por qué no trajo un paraguas? ¿Por qué no vio el reportaje del clima?

Una vez que se sienta en una de las bancas de la estación, saca de la mochila sus audífonos — no sus audífonos _buenos_ , esos los deja en casa. Han asaltado a personas por menos. Encuentra su playlist para los Malos Días y observa la pared frente a él con amargura. Las veinte canciones de la lista de reproducción están en su Top 25 de iTunes porque a) en verdad le gustan mucho y b) usa ese playlist muy seguido.

¿Y qué? Hace listas de reproducción para sus estados de ánimo, al igual que muchas otras personas. Tiene una para felicidad, enojo, tristeza, sexo — desearía poder usar la de sexo al menos una vez. Tiene unas verdaderas joyas allí.

Cuatro canciones y media después, llega su tren y Yuuri está secretamente agradecido de que todos se subieron al tren anterior, porque así puede que tenga un lugar para sentarse. No puede dibujar de pie — o, bueno, sí podría, pero no dibujaría _bien_. Su actividad favorita, además de escuchar música melancólica de los 90's, es ver personas. Y dibujar personas.

Se acomoda en uno de los asientos, tan acomodado como uno puede acomodarse, y saca su libreta. Afortunadamente, la lluvia no empapó su mochila por completo, aún si está helado hasta los huesos por la humedad en el resto de su cuerpo. El tren está casi lleno, con un asiento libre frente a él, pero sin nadie dispuesto a ocuparlo porque hay personas sentadas a cada lado. Yuuri empieza a dibujar el asiento vacío con los dos extraños. Una anciana asiática, leyendo un periódico en su lengua natal, está sentada a la izquierda. A la derecha, un hombre de negocios, de mediana edad con canas en el cabello, está tecleando en su iPhone. Su maletín descansa entre sus piernas, ligeramente apartadas, y si alguien se sentara en el asiento de al lado, no tendría mucho espacio.

Está acabando con el contorno cuando el tren se detiene unos minutos más tarde. Un par de personas sale y muchas más se suben, buscando lugar entre espacios apretados y compartiendo la barra. Escucha un vago "disculpe" mientras alguien lucha por abrirse camino entre la multitud. Yuuri no voltea a ver hasta que esta persona se sienta en el asiento frente a él. El hombre de negocios no se molesta en cerrar las piernas para darle más espacio. Yuuri mira al suelo, botines de terciopelo claro resaltando sobre todos los zapatos negros de charol. Sus ojos suben lentamente, yendo de jeans oscuros a un suéter pastel. Este nuevo pasajero pasa una mano por su cabello plateado, y Yuuri, apenado, toca su propio cabello, sintiendo los nudos en sus mechones húmedos.

Hacen contacto visual brevemente y Yuuri le da una pequeña sonrisa. Recibe una también por su esfuerzo, y el hombre, entonces, saca un libro. Yuuri rápidamente baja la mirada hacia su libreta para no resultar extraño, abandonando su idea original para empezar a dibujar a la persona frente a él. Busca algún nombre con qué llamarlo, sólo para tener algo con qué referirse a él en su mente. No lo quiere reducir a "botines" o a "cabello plateado" porque no son lo suficientemente únicos, y algo se atora en la garganta de Yuuri que le dice _no es cómo los demás_. Ningún nombre que se le ocurre son aptos para la hermosa criatura de la nariz delicada y elegante y los finos labios rosas.

Está completamente absorto en su libro. Yuuri le da otro vistazo, leyendo el título del libro; una combinación de letras rusas. Así que, probablemente el extraño sea de ascendencia rusa. O quizá sólo sea del tipo de persona que le gusta aprender diferentes idiomas, aún si no lo puede hablar en un lugar como Detroit.

Pero Yuuri elige creer que el hombre es ruso. Quizá ni siquiera vive en Detroit. Probablemente sólo está de visita y tiene una hermosa novia esperándolo en Moscú. Ha de ser famoso; un modelo, tal vez. Yuuri no tiene forma de comprobar sus ocurrencias, pero aun así, siente celos ante la idea de otra persona tocando su cabello y besando sus labios.

Yuuri se queda en el tren, trazando al hombre leyendo. Su parada viene y se va y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Está demasiado ocupado sombreando los mechones del hombre, deseando tener lápices de colores para sombrear sus labios, hacer su arco de Cupido más pronunciado, añadir ese suave rosa a sus mejillas y nariz. A pesar de sus ojos cansados, su complexión es joven y sana. Yuuri pasa la palma de su mano sobre las marcas de acné en su propio rostro. Mira su dibujo. Los pasajeros a los lados del hombre son sólo un contorno fantasmal, pero _él_ está completamente detallado, tan detallado como puede ser dibujando en un tren.

El tren se detiene. El hombre del suéter pastel se levanta y guarda su libro, saliendo del vagón por medio de cuidadosos empujones. Y así, como si nada, se ha ido. Yuuri ve hacia el asiento vacío antes de recordar que debió haberse bajado hace siglos. Espera a la siguiente parada para bajarse y subirse a otro tren que lo lleve a casa.

En todo lo que puede pensar es en colores pasteles y botines de terciopelo y cabello pintado por polvo estelar, su libreta sujeta contra su pecho. Probablemente nunca lo va a volver a ver, y hay un dolor en el interior de sus costillas. Yuuri ve cientos de caras todos los días, la mayoría de las cuales no ve por segunda vez o ni siquiera las nota. Pero esta cara era diferente.

Llega a casa mucho más tarde de lo intencionado, y transfiere su boceto a un lienzo.

* * *

Yuuri comienza a frecuentar ese tren, sólo para verlo. Se sienta y espera que se suba al tren de nuevo. Cada vez que se detiene, su corazón hace lo mismo. Mira nervioso la puerta, esperando que los botines tomen un paso dentro del vagón. Su cara está desvaneciéndose de la memoria de Yuuri, el único recordatorio siendo el dibujo que hizo de él la única vez que lo vio. Días y días pasan sin tan siquiera un breve vistazo, y Yuuri piensa que quizá ya es hora de superarlo. Nunca ha hablado con él; ¿por qué está tan determinado a verlo otra vez?

Es sólo que se había visto tan radiante. En un mar de negro y azul oscuro y ajetreados empleados, ahí estaba él, joven y delgado y sin imperfecciones. Yuuri quiere saber cómo se sentirán sus labios contra los suyos. Se tendría que poner de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pero no le molesta. Ha aceptado que es un poco más bajo que el promedio.

Está lloviendo otra vez. Las botas de Yuuri están cubiertas de lodo e intenta patear contra la pared para quitárselo antes de subirse al tren. Está empapado hasta los huesos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por olvidar su paraguas nuevamente. Tiene la capucha de su chamarra puesta, pero no es muy útil contra el pesado viento. Un escalofrío sube por su columna. Se va a enfermar, ya lo puede sentir. Arrastra su lamentable cuerpo al tren, sentándose pesadamente con un _squish_ de donde su ropa húmeda presiona contra el asiento.

Sus manos están demasiado congeladas como para usar su libreta o iPod. Así que sólo se queda mirando la silla frente a él. Yuuri sueña con un plato de katsudon y una taza de té caliente, y con las suaves, cálidas sábanas de su apartamento — aun cuando está consciente de que no es muy bueno cocinando y que sus sábanas son muy delgadas, y que la calefacción apenas y funciona. Pero puede cerrar los ojos y pretender. El tren llega a un alto y pasajeros entran y salen y un flash de colores pasteles atrapa los ojos de Yuuri en cuanto los abre. Su respiración se le atora en la garganta y su corazón late salvajemente. Ya estaba pensando que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero aquí está, moviéndose entre las personas. Esta vez está usando botas de lluvia en adición a un impermeable.

 _Preparado para la tormenta, ¿eh?_ es lo que quiere decir. El otro reiría, posiblemente, y miraría a sus botas. Yuuri sonreiría y se quejaría sobre cómo a él siempre se le olvida checar el reporte del clima. Y quizá se cambiaría de lugar, se sentaría junto a él, y platicarían, se presentarían. Antes de que Yuuri se baje en su parada, le daría su número de teléfono. Más tarde esa misma noche, recibiría un mensaje de texto, y todo iría perfectamente. Saldrían por café. Se besarían. Tendrían la mejor historia de "cómo se conocieron" para contarles a sus amigos.

Pero Yuuri no dice nada. Se mueve incómodamente en su asiento mientras ve al otro hombre — en serio debe pensar en algo con qué llamarlo.

Observa a través de sus lentes, mira cómo se pone audífonos y descansa los ojos. Se ve cansado, tanto como la vez anterior. Yuuri se pregunta si es su trabajo lo que lo deja exhausto, si necesita un masaje de hombros cuando llega a casa, o si necesita un baño caliente. El tren se detiene y el hombre se incorpora levemente, pestañeando con cara de sueño a su alrededor, hasta que brillantes ojos azules capturan los suyos.

 _Hola_ Yuuri piensa. No dice nada en voz alta. Consigue una sonrisa y siente un temblor por su espalda. Puede que sea por su mirada, o puede que sea por el frío. Considera ponerse de pie y seguirlo afuera del tren, preguntarle su nombre, tener una conversación. Pero no se mueve. Lo mira irse, lo mira pausar frente a la puerta del tren, mira como sus ojos hacen contacto con los suyos una última vez, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

* * *

Lo encuentra esporádicamente. Lo ve en la mañana, a veces, con una taza de café y una sonrisa con sueño. En la tarde, lo ve apurado y concentrado. Cuando Yuuri va a casa, el hombre siempre se ve como si hubiera tenido un largo día. Independientemente, siempre se ve impecable, y Yuuri no está seguro si quiere ser _como él_ o si quiere _dormir con él_.

Se inclina más hacia la segunda opción.

Sigue sin decir nada.

Lo observa cambiar con las estaciones. Suéteres pasteles se transforman en grandes abrigos oscuros, con una cálida bufanda abrazando su cuello. Hay mejillas sonrojadas con el frío, y usa lápiz de labios para evitar que se le quiebren y sangren como los de Yuuri. Yuuri quiere sostener su mano y llevarlo a una pastelería, y podrían pedir galletas de jengibre y chocolate caliente. Besaría sus frías mejillas y nariz para calentarlo.

Lo ve reír, una vez, cuando está hablando por el teléfono. Yuuri no lo está espiando, tiene sus auriculares puestos, así que no ha escuchado nada de la conversación. No es un acosador, después de todo. Es una risa genuina, y después se cubre la boca para no hacer mucho ruido y molestar a los demás. Pero Yuuri logró ver sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Lentamente se lame los suyos, consciente de que están algo chuecos y de que no son particularmente blancos.

Desvía la mirada y no dice nada; tan sólo sube el volumen de la música.

* * *

Yuuri lo vuelve a ver durante el día más frío del año, y por primera vez, no se ve tan radiante. Su nariz y ojos están pintados de rojo y tose contra su codo. La temporada de gripe está a toda potencia. Yuuri estuvo noqueado la semana pasada, hecho una bolita de moco y miseria en su cama. Tomó jarabe para la toz como si fuera agua.

Podría ofrecerle una pastilla. Romper el hielo. Estaría agradecido, seguramente, reiría sobre cómo no había tomado nada para prevenir la gripe, y Yuuri podría simpatizar.

Estornuda.

 _Salud_ piensa Yuuri. No dice nada. ¿Por qué no dice nada? Sus palabras se secan en su garganta cada vez que lo ve. Teme que su voz sea demasiado apagada, demasiado tonta, demasiado tímida para él. Sus dedos no son muy suaves ni delicados; probablemente se alejaría de él si lo tocara. No es lo suficientemente bueno. Hacen contacto visual, por un segundo, sólo para ser roto cuando empieza a toser. La mano de Yuuri quiere buscar la pastilla en su mochila, pero está congelado en su lugar.

El tren deja la plataforma, y Yuuri no ha hecho nada.

* * *

El invierno se transforma en primavera y el abrigo negro es remplazado por una chaqueta ligera. Es fácil de identificar, con el color de su cabello. En ocasiones, se sienta unas filas delante de Yuuri, y Yuuri dibuja su perfil o lo que pueda ver, siempre pintando el rosa de sus labios y el color de su ropa.

Yuuri siempre se dijo a sí mismo: la próxima vez. Le hablará la próxima vez. Le preguntará cómo se llama. Le preguntará cuál es su comida favorita. Lo que sea. Se ven el uno al otro, se reconocen, e intercambian sonrisas. No lo van a golpear por intentar iniciar conversación.

 _La próxima vez_ , Yuuri se dice a sí mismo mientras lo ve salir del tren.

La próxima vez llega demasiado pronto. Y la que le sigue también. Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chaqueta se convierte en un playera de manga corta y cuello en V, y el aire es caluroso y húmedo. El tren es incómodo, con demasiados cuerpos apretados en un solo espacio.

Da un paso en el vagón y la respiración de Yuuri se entrecorta, como siempre, un calor expandiéndose por su pecho y rostro. Pero hay algo extraño. No está sonriendo, o riendo, o leyendo un libro. Sutilmente se limpia una lágrima con el pulgar y mantiene la cabeza agachada.

Yuuri está congelado, una vez más. Quiere ir hacia él y envolverlo en un abrazo, preguntarle qué pasa, decirle que todo va a estar bien. No conoce a esta persona. No puede ir como si nada y preguntarle por qué está llorando. El tren se detiene. Yuuri intenta dar un paso adelante, abrirse camino entre las pocas personas separándolos, pero el otro sale del tren apresuradamente. Yuuri podría bajarse también. Lo considera.

¿Por qué no lo hace?

Yuuri se sostiene de la barra y espera a la siguiente parada para cambiar de tren e irse a casa.

* * *

Está lloviendo. Yuuri derramó café en sus pantalones y de alguna forma le abrió un agujero a su chamarra. Tendrá que coserle un parche porque no tiene el dinero para comprar otra. Saca su iPod y busca su playlist para los Malos Días y se pone los auriculares, mirando con desilusión la pared contraria a él en el tren.

Cierra los ojos. El tren se detiene. Gente entra y sale. Alguien se sienta junto a él, pero Yuuri no quiere abrir los ojos. Quiere olvidarse del mundo y escuchar la música tan alto que se quede sordo. Por instinto, y hábito, abre los ojos en la parada donde él y el hombre del cabello plateado usualmente parten. A su lado, el cuerpo se levanta, preparado para irse. Yuuri lo voltea a ver, sólo para encontrar un suéter pastel y una sonrisa.

Él también se pone de pie.

Lo sigue.

Las palabras se le escapan. Su garganta está seca y no puede recordar nada de lo que ha pensado en decirle. Lo ha dicho al espejo, lo ha imaginado, lo ha soñado mientras duerme, ha repasado conversaciones que nunca pasaron una y otra vez.

"¡E-espera!" dice, finalmente, extendiendo una mano para tocarle el codo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Se da la vuelta. Su lengua sale para humedecer sus labios y sonreír. "Victor," responde. Su voz es sorprendentemente profunda — gentil, pero firme. Tiene confianza en sí mismo.

Yuuri traga y asiente. "Yuuri Katsuki," ofrece, voz ronca sin razón alguna. Toma una de sus mangas entre sus dedos y la retuerce nerviosamente.

"Es un placer conocerte, Yuuri," dice Victor. _Victor_. Yuuri quiere repetir su nombre, sentir las letras en su lengua. Victor le da la mano y Yuuri la toma. Sus palmas están pegajosas y sudando, y espera a que Victor lo suelte, se limpie la mano en sus jeans, y se vaya. Pero la toma con firmeza y no lo suelta.

Yuuri mira sus manos entrelazadas y asiente, acordando a nada en particular. Sabe su nombre. Es un comienzo. La próxima vez podrá iniciar una conversación — usar su nombre.

"Yo—" Yuuri empieza a hablar, pero no hay suficiente saliva en su boca como para hablar. Ha visto a Victor por casi un año en el tren, se ha perdido su parada a propósito, sólo para verlo bajar. Sólo han intercambiado sonrisas y miradas y, a pesar de ello, Yuuri se siente cercano a él. Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Traga otra vez, y lo vuelve a intentar. "Perdí mi parada," termina, ridículamente.

"Pierdes tu parada muy seguido, entonces," Victor dice, con una ceja levantada y humor resonando en su pecho. No hay forma de negarlo.

"Sí, yo," Yuuri continúa. "De-debería regresar. A casa. No regresar a mi casa, porque no vengo de casa, pero sólo. Regresar en esa dirección. Porque se me pasó la parada." Quiere que alguien lo golpee en la cabeza. Tiene 23 años, ya debería saber cómo usar palabras y armar oraciones, por el amor de Dios.

"Claro," Victor dice, con una ligera risa. "Haz lo que necesites."

Yuuri intenta no hacer un ruido de frustración. Se acumula en su garganta, pero no lo deja escapar. Puede unir una oración coherente, por supuesto que puede lograrlo. "Mantente seco," es la tontería que sale de su boca, y quiere arrancarse el cabello porque _¿en serio dijo eso?_

Victor da un paso hacia él, invadiendo el espacio personal de Yuuri, y puede sentir sudor formarse en su nuca. Está sosteniendo un lago en sus manos. Su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho. "Tú también," dice Yuuri. Están compartiendo aliento.

El beso, cuando sucede, es casto, tan siquiera un roce, pero da lo mismo, porque de cualquier forma es como si Victor hubiera robado a Yuuri de todo el aire en sus pulmones. Se queda ahí, estupefacto, mientras Victor sale del tren y se adentra en la lluvia. Considera seguirlo, besarlo bajo la lluvia en medio de la banqueta. Pero no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Ahora conoce su nombre. El resto vendrá a su tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:** Ya era hora de que pusieran la categoría de Yuri! On Ice en la página; este One-Shot lo escribí hace como 2 semanas y mi intención era subirlo aquí, pero como no había para fics de YOI, me limité a publicarlo en Wattpad _┐(￣ー￣)┌ _ya qué lol_

 _Este anime me está matando. O sea, Yuuri es adorable, Victor es hermoso, y el Victuuri ya es prácticamente canon, y no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir lo que queda de la serie_

 _Pero bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Todos los comentarios son súper mega apreciados~ ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos!_


End file.
